warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Raise Your Voice
Raise Your Voice is a 2004 American teen musical drama film directed by Sean McNamara. Canadian rock band Three Days Grace appeared in this movie as special guests, performing the songs "Are You Ready" and "Home". Plot Terri Fletcher (Hilary Duff) is a teenager with a passion for singing and dreams of becoming a professional singer. She wants to participate in a music program that could giver her a $10,000 scholarship. Her father Simon (David Keith), a second-generation restaurateur, disapproves of Terri's plans, stating that being a singer may not be a worthwhile life choice. In reality, his opposition stems from resentment; Simon turned down a similar scholarship to run his parents' restaurant when they became ill; he is intimidated by the thought of his daughter flourishing where he couldn't bring himself to try. Terri is very close to her elder brother Paul (Jason Ritter) who fully supports her dream, despite what their dad says. At Paul's graduation-day barbecue, he has a fight with Simon, who, in the heat of it, grounds his son. Terri sneaks Paul out of the house to attend a Three Days Grace concert. On the way back, they are in a car accident. Terri awakens in the hospital, where she learns that Paul was killed. Terri loses interest in her singing, and also in the music program. However, Terri's mother Frances (Rita Wilson) feels differently; knowing that Paul would have wanted Terri to attend the program, she convinces her surviving offspring to go. Frances tells Simon that Terri plans to live with her aunt Nina (Rebecca De Mornay) in Palm Deserthttp://www.rogerebert.com/reviews/raise-your-voice-2004 for the summer and allows her daughter to travel to Los Angeles. Terri arrives in Los Angeles and weathers some difficult ordeals: her jacket is stolen, her cab driver is crabby, and when she arrives at the music school, the door is locked; fellow student Jay (Oliver James) lets her in and Terri arrives safely. While at the program, Terri makes new friends and learns a great deal about music, but problems arise when she is plagued by memories of the car crash which took Paul's life and finds it increasingly difficult to keep her participation in the program a secret from her father. Throughout the film, Terri develops a mutual fondness for Jay, but she faces competition from Robin Childers (Lauren C. Mayhew), who was involved with Jay the previous summer. Although Robin still harbors feelings for Jay, it is obvious that he does not reciprocate these feelings. Jay tries to get Robin to cease her efforts to keep him and Terri apart. On one occasion, she kisses him just as Terri walks in. Jay pushes Robin away, but Terri runs off in tears, ignoring Jay's insistence that the kiss meant nothing. Later, finding him drunk, Terri and her roommate Denise (Dana Davis) take Jay elsewhere to sober up. When he does, Jay apologizes, and Terri agrees to finish the song they've been working on for the scholarship contest. At home, Simon learns of Terri's ruse and becomes furious. On the final day, Simon comes to the school and Terri finds him packing up her belongings; he reams his daughter for disobeying and deceiving him, and for turning his own sister and wife against him. She begs him to let her finish what she started here and not let the summer go to waste. Ultimately, realizing how selfish he had been acting concedes and allows her to perform. Terri and Jay then perform the song they wrote with Terri, dedicating it to Paul. The scholarship prize is won by Denise, yet Simon is proud of his daughter and her talents. He is also glad that her last memory of Paul is one worth having (the concert), as opposed to Simon's own (their argument, and Paul's subsequent restriction to his bedroom). Terri's teachers hope to see her next year; Simon replies that they just might. Over the end credits, Terri performs for her parents and Nina, with Jay cheering her on. Cast * Hilary Duff as Teresa "Terri" Fletcher * Oliver James as Jay * Jason Ritter as Paul Fletcher * Dana Davis as Denise * Rebecca De Mornay as Nina Fletcher * Rita Wilson as Frances Fletcher * David Keith as Simon Fletcher * Lauren C. Mayhew as Robin Childers * Johnny Lewis as Engelbert "Kiwi" Wilson * Kat Dennings as Sloane * John Corbett as Mr. Torvald * James Avery as Mr. Gantry * Robert Trebor as Mr. Wesson * Gibby Brand as Mr. Holcomb * Adam Gontier as himself Reception Critical Reception The film received mostly negative reviews, receiving 33 out of 100 by Metacritichttp://www.metacritic.com/movie/raise-your-voice and achieving a 16% (rotten) rating on Rotten Tomatoes.https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/raise_your_voice/ Box Office The film opened on October 8, 2004 and grossed $4,022,693 in its opening weekend at #6, behind Shark Tale's second weekend, Friday Night Lights, Ladder 49's second weekend, Taxi, and The Forgotten's third weekend.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/weekend/chart/?yr=2004&wknd=41&p=.htm The film was also a flop at the box office. By the end of its run, Raise Your Voice grossed $10,411,980 domestically and $4,455,534 internationally, totaling $14,867,514 worldwide.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=raiseyourvoice.htm Accolades In contrast to the negative reviews, for her role, Duff won Favorite Movie Actress at the 2005 Kids Choice Awards. Duff received in 2005 also a Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Actress nomination. Home Media The film was released on VHS and DVD February 12, 2005.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0361696/ Raise Your Voice was the first live-action film to air on The CW, having aired on Thanksgiving Day 2007. Soundtrack Transcript Gallery Trivia References External Links Category:Films Category:Theatrical films Category:2004 films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Live-action films Category:Musical films Category:Drama films Category:Romance films Category:Teen films Category:American films Category:French films Category:Brookwell McNamara Entertainment films Category:Comedy films Category:Raise Your Voice Category:PG-rated films